1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a fish detection system to be installed on the end of a fishing pole or which alternately can be incorporated into a fishing pole during manufacture of the pole which employs a miniature dual axis accelerometer integrated circuit. It is designed to give the fisherman the maximum flexibility in detecting a bite on multiple pole types, in the dark, or while the fisherman is taking a nap. The invention has many settings for alarm method and for bite detection level. The invention has one power switch and two setting switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices have been invented for giving a fisherman a visual or audible indication when a fish has struck the bait on the end of the fisherman's fishing line. However, none of the devices currently available have the ability to provide the fisherman with ice fishing capabilities and provide the adjustability of sensitivity provided by the present invention. The present invention improves over the prior art because of its utilization of integrated circuit accelerometer technology to detect a fish strike.
This is the first fish bite detector to utilize integrated circuit accelerometer technology to detect fish strike. This is the first fish bite detector to utilize integrated circuit accelerometer technology to detect fishing pole angle change to detect the presence of a fish. This is the first fish bite detector to utilize integrated circuit accelerometer technology to detect an angle change of the fishing pole tip relative to the axis of the earth. This is the first fish bite detector to have operator setting ability of vibration sensitivity. This is the first fish bite detector to have operator setting ability of relative change in angle of the fishing pole. This is the first fish bite detector to automatically detect and reference its current position with the earth axis to later determine an angle change. This is the first fish bite detector to have operator setting ability of multiple alarm modes. This is the first fish bite detector to have operator setting ability of multiple alarm methods. This is the first fish bite detector to have detailed and varying tones to indicate operation parameters and alarms.